YouTube Poop Melee
Youtube Poop Melee is a new fighting/action-adventure game coming soon to the Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. Characters Starters *SpongeBob (SpongeBob Squarepants) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *Squidward (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: FiM) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: FiM) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: FiM) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Shrek (Shrek) *Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Elsa (Frozen) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Sonic (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Unlockables *Woody (Toy Story) *Batman (Batman) (DLC) *Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) *Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) (Veteran from Poop Brawl) *Guile (Street Fighter Cartoon) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *M. Bison (Street Fighter Cartoon) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Axel Steel (Guitar Hero) (DLC) *Mama Luigi (Wii U Only.) Assists *Guy Who Moves His Head (Dingo Pictures Aladdin) *Shoop Da Whoop (YTP) *Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic Waters) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants) (Veteran from Poop Brawl as playable) *Applejack (My Little Pony: FiM) *Rarity (My Little Pony: FiM) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Sandy (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh) *Pedobear (YTP) *Slenderman (Slenderman: The Eight Pages) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Olaf (Frozen) Fighting Clone Team *Tubby (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Pinkamena (My Little Pony: FiM) *Spengbab (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Twilight Snapple (My Little Pony: FiM) *Drek (Shrek) *Shadow Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) Bosses (Classic Mode) *Spoderman (MLG) *Dolan (MLG) Story EmperorLemon, Cartoonlover98, and Trudermark have been captured by YouTube's Copyright Removal Squad so their videos will be gone forever. SpongeBob (aka Spingebill) and Patrick hear this and goes on an epic adventure to find other YTP characters and save the YouTube Poop makers. SpongeBob and Patrick end up in Ponyville, where they meet Twilight Sparkle where she was studying for this chaos. But then, they saw Pinkie Pie, who has turned corrupted for no reason. The three fight her, making her free. They travel to Cloudsdale, where Lord Tirek and a corrupted Rainbow Dash was attacking. The heroes fight Rainbow Dash first, then Lord Tirek, turning back Rainbow Dash in the process, and defeating Lord Tirek. All of a sudden, Ponyville starts to turn black and white, and a :\ face appearing. The four gets teleported to Paris, where they saw Frollo who was in the corrupted state like Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. The heroes fight him, turning Frollo back to normal. Frollo joins the heroes, and they go to find Gaston, who was captured in a cage from Drew Pickles and M. Bison. The heroes try to fight them, but Drew sends out the Chocolate Guy to destroy them. The heroes fight him, freeing Gaston but with Drew Pickles and M. Bison escaping. But just like that, Paris is turning black and white and the :\ face appeared again. But out of nowhere, a capsule with Freddy Fazbear has arrived. The heroes get in the capsule and teleport to a new place. The heroes come to Shrek's swamp, where they met up with Shrek, but only to be ambushed by I.M. Meen. Meen tries to destroy them, but fails. Shrek joins the heroes and goes through Far, Far, Away, but is attacked by a corrupted Guile. The heroes fights him, turning him back to normal. Guile thanks Shrek and the heroes for saving him. But after that, the same black and white and the : \ face appearing again. The heroes get back to the capsule and get out. The heroes arrive at Arendelle, where it was Winter in the middle of Summer. The heroes go to Elsa's castle, where Elsa has turned corrupted and Marshmallow on the rampage. The heroes fight them, turning back Elsa in the process and Marshmallow melting down. They go through Arendelle, freeing a girl named Haruhi Suzumiya in the process. But after rescuing her, Arendelle is turning black and white and the :\ face again. The heroes quickly get back to the capsule and travel elsewhere. They come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where they saw Chica, who turned corrupted and Foxy captured in a cage from Dr. Robotnik. The heroes fight Chica, freeing her. The heroes look for any other heroes who are captured in a cage from the villains. They find Foxy, only to be captured in a cage from Dr. Robotnik. The heroes fight Dr. Robotnik, freeing Foxy in the process. But after their victory, Dr. Robotnik escapes and the pizzeria is turning black and white along with the :\ face. The heroes quickly get back to the capsule and travel to Mobius. With the villains, they argue which hero should they turn evil. They make evil clones of the heroes to destroy them. An unknown figure sends out Vegeta and Tomo Takino to destroy the heroes. With the heroes, they land in Mobius, where they saw a corrupted Sonic The Hedgehog. The heroes fight him, turning him back to normal. They heard a noise that was coming from the ground from a clarinet. SpongeBob and Patrick know that was Squidward, who was stuck in the ground. Squidward says that it was some guy with black hair and superpowers. Twilight Sparkle could sense it was someone with superpowers for evil. Suddenly they see Vegeta, who was holding a cage with Woody in it. The heroes fight him, freeing Woody. But like the other worlds, the black and white along with the :\ face appearing again. The heroes quickly get back to the capsule, but with Vegeta escaping. They come to Andy's room where they saw a corrupted Stu Pickles who was throwing chocolate pudding. The heroes fight him, freeing Stu. They go through Andy's house, freeing Goku in a cage from a villain. That villain was Tomo, who hypnotised Sid to destroy the heroes. Sid tries to squish them, but fails. Tomo escapes to avoid them and to get back to the villain's hideout. And for the last time, the room is turning black and white and the :\ face on the scene. The heroes quickly get back to the capsule, only forgetting Pinkie Pie. SpongeBob brings out a cupcake and Pinkie Pie runs really fast to eat it. They head to a factory called the Evil Co., where the villains where hiding. The heroes fight evil clones of themselves. But then, they where ambushed by Universal Music Group (UMG) and Warner Music Group (WMG) who had a Duon-like appearance. The heroes fight them and destroy the factory. The villains escape and the heroes follow them to stop them. The heroes arrive at an unknown spaceship and find the villains, only to be all trapped in cage from Viacom, who double crossed the villains because Viacom wanted to erase them and their YTPs forever. All of a sudden, a man named Hank Hill appeared and throwed propane at the cage, freeing the heroes and villains. Together they fight Viacom, rescuing EmperorLemon, Cartoonlover98, and Trudermark, and returning back to their worlds. Bosses *Chocolate Guy (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: FiM) *Sid (Toy Story) *Marshmallow (Frozen) *UMG and WMG (Semi-Final Bosses) *Viacom (The Real Final Boss) Sequel Main Article:YouTube Poop Melee 2 Trivia *Frollo, Gaston, M. Bison, and Haruhi are characters from The Frollo Show. The show still counted as YTP. *Some characters have their movesets from Super Smash Bros. Lawl. *This game focuses on modern YTP content, instead of old ones unlike Youtube Poop Brawl. Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:YouTube Poop Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games